gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Berry
Zoey "Honey" Berry is a main character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She is the younger, adoptive sister of former New Directions star, Rachel Berry, although it is later revealed that after Honey's parents died, Hiram and Leroy adopted Honey because she is biologically Rachel's half sister. Rachel and Honey share the same mother, Shelby Corcoran, who also was a surrogate for Honey's biological mother and his wife. Honey sort of fills the Mercedes role, being a diva and feeling unappreciated. She feels as though she is living in Rachel's shadow, something she struggles with the entire series but her voice is very different and unique. All of the characters, including Rachel, recognize her individuality. Honey was at one point dating Declan, Jaxon Pierce's adopted brother, making them "sort of brother and sister-in-law" as they claim. After breaking up with Declan between Season 1 and 2 they still share this bond as Jaxon is dating James Holland, whom Hiram and Leroy adopted after James was taken way from his parents. This was due to the fact that James was being beaten and was then kicked out of his own house after coming out. Honey Berry was created by wiki member The blue eyes girl and is portrayed by Nina Dobrev, best known for her roles in the musical American Mall, as Mia Jones in Seasons 5-8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, and her current staring role as Elena Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries. Biography Season 1 Honey is first seen in the pilot episode, For Your Entertainment, as she auditions for New Directions, accompanied by her older sister, Rachel Berry. Honey sings a light and sweet rendition of Colbie Caillat's Bubbly. Honey also gets into New Directions. Honey is later seen gathering for the first meeting of Glee Club, where they are trying to figure out a group number for the assembly. She has a solo in The Nicest Kids in Town as the episode comes to an end. Songs Solos Season One #'Bubbly' (For Your Entertainment) #'Shadow' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) #'Viva Forever' (British Invasion) Season Two #'Mama Who Bore Me' (Fear/Fearless) Season Three #'Let's Hear It For The Boy ' (Night Out) #'When There Was Me and You' (Auditions) #'Walk Away' (High School Musical) Solos (In A Duet) Season One #'Honey (Kevin)'' (Regionals) #Just a Kiss' ''(Declan) (Pretty In Pink) Season Two #'My Sister' (Rachel) (Duets Deux) #'Fergalicious / Check It Out' (Evan) (Mash It Up!) Season Three #'Magic Man' (Nicole) (Magic) #'Breaking Free' (Jaxon) (Auditions) #'Right Here, Right Now' (Jaxon) (High School Musical) #'Can I Have This Dance?' (Jaxon) (High School Musical) Solos (In a Group) Season One #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) (with Jaxon, Miles, Kevin, Nicole & Bella) #'Proud' (Proud) (with Miles & Jaxon) #'Bulletproof' (Battle of the Sexes) (with Breezy, Bella, Nicole & Hallie) #'We Built This City' (Two of Hearts) (with John, Kevin, Hallie, India, & Evan) #'Unwritten' (Invitationals) (with Breezy, Hallie, Nicole & India) #'Right Now (Taste the Victory)' (Invitationals) (with Bella, Breezy, Lucas & James) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie & Nicole) #'There For You' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Evan, Jaxon, James, Bella, Hallie, Miles, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin & Breezy) #'Tonight, Tonight '(Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas & Hallie) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)' (Battle For Sectionals) (with Miles, Nicole, Jaxon, Bella & Kevin) #'Where Are You Christmas?' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Miles, Hallie, Bella & Jaxon) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Brittany, India, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Rose & Bella) #'The Party's Just Begun' (The Power of Love) (with John, Evan & Breezy) #'Together Again' (Regionals) (with Bella, Hallie, James, Jaxon, Breezy & Kevin) #'Remember the Time' (Heal the World)'' (with Breezy, James, Nicole, Declan & Jaxon)'' #'Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now' ((It's) Hairspray: Part II) (with James, Bella, Hallie, Rose & India) #'Cheers (Drink To That)' (LDN) (with India, Miles, James, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy & John) Season Two #'We R Who We R' (High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Miles, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas & Evan) #'Goodbye '(Goodbye) (with Hallie, Bella, India, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, James, Nicole & Lucas) #'Hold On' (Goodbye) (with Miles, James, Jaxon, Kevin & Rose) #'Piece Of Me '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Chuck, X, Hallie, India, Claude, Rose & Dillon) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Rose, Kevin, Jaxon, Bella, Miles & Nicole) #'Party Rock Anthem' (Popular) (with Jaxon, James, Evan, Miles, Kevin, Aldy, Breezy & Rose) #'Club Can't Handle Me / 2012 / Dynamite' (Mash It Up!) (with James, Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Jaxon, Bella, Rose, Kevin & Nicole) #'Rhythm Nation' (Rhythm Nation) (with Breezy & Miles) #'I Kissed a Girl' (Labels) (with Jaxon, James, Taylor, Nicole & Rose) #'YMCA '(Labels) (with Taylor, Rose, Bella, Breezy & Hallie) #'I'm Coming Out' (Labels) (with Miles, James & Evan) #'L.O.V.E. '(L.O.V.E.)L.O.V.E.(with Breezy, Rose, Bella, Taylor, Jaxon & Lana) #'Try Again' (Evan&B) (with James, Rose, Nicole, Bella & Lucas) #'New Devide' (New Divide) (with Lana, Adam & Kevin) #'A Night To Remember' (A Night To Remember) (with Nicole, Dillon, Declan, Ana, Adam & Natasha) #'You Should Be Dancin'' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon & Miles) #'Celebrity Skin ' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Nicole, Evan & Miles) Season Three #'Just Wanna Be With You' (High School Musical) (with Evan, Nicole & Jaxon) Trivia *Drives a 2013 Nissan Altima Images HoneyA.jpg HoneyB.jpg HoneyC.jpg HoneyD.jpg HoneyE.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Relatives of Former New Directions Members